1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for correcting a belt-meandering for a secondary battery, and more particularly, to an apparatus that precisely corrects the meandering of a jelly roll wound at a high speed in a winding operation for a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A secondary battery is manufactured by winding, at a high speed, a positive electrode collector coated with a positive electrode active material, a negative electrode collector coated with a negative electrode active material, and an insulation film for insulating the two collectors from each other. According to a winding method in such a configuration, the winding of a base material including positive/negative electrode materials and two insulation films is performed by repeatedly performing stopping/winding with respect to a roller at a high speed.
In this instance, a meandering in a direction vertical to a transfer direction may be generated during the transfer of the base material according to a possible unequal coating of the positive/negative electrode materials, the vibration in winding or the degree of equipment. Such a meandering phenomenon causes a winding failure, and therefore, the quality of a final battery product generally degrades.